Lost in the Ghost Zone
by white tiger freak
Summary: The Fentons take a family trip into the Ghost Zone... and get lost of course! The Fentons (except Danny) meet Amorpho, Danielle, and Clockwork, and when the most powerful ghost in existence escapes...will Danny reveal his secret or ...?
**Lost in the Ghost Zone**

 **By different author**

 **Before Phantom Planet.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Danny moaned as he rested his head on his hands. Why did _he_ have to come?

His parents for the first time ever had decided to go into the Ghost Zone with Danny and Jazz. Of course they were lost and the halfa had left his map at home.

"Okay," his mom said. "Nobody panic. Jazz, Danny, can you try to call someone?"

"No cell reception," Danny mumbled into his hands.

"What was that, sweetie?"

"No cell reception," Danny repeated, clearly this time. "Our cell phones don't work without cell reception."

Maddie's face fell.

"Great," whispered Danny to Jazz. "We're trapped in the Ghost Zone with all my enemies! We're dead."

"MADDIE!" Jack yelled. "It's that putrid ectoplasmic being, Danny Phantom?"

Danny and Jazz's eyes shot up and saw that Jack was pointing outside. The siblings ran to the window and saw a red-eyed Danny Phantom staring at the Specter Speeder.

Jazz gasped and looked between Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom.

Danny noticed the eyes and motioned for his parents to put down their weapons. "Don't worry. I think I know a way to get us home." He opened the door and called out, "Hey, Amorpho!"

The ghost blinked and then grinned. He flew over. "Good to see you again, Billy."

"Danny!" the boy corrected.

"Yes, of course," Amorpho said. "Now what do you want, Billy? I've been keeping my half of our deal."

Danny sighed. He turned to his family. "Mom, Dad, Jazz, this is Amorpho. You've met him a few times."

Amorpho shape-shifted into his true form. He tipped his hat. "Hello."

"Where have we met you before?" Jack asked confused.

Amorpho grinned and shape-shifted into Danny Fenton. "'Uh, that's right. I'm your boy, Billy!'"

Maddie gasped. "Phantom was right! You really were the putrid protoplasm!"

Amorpho shape-shifted into Mr. Lancer. "'BANZA!" He yelled as he phased through Jack.

Danny giggled at the look on Jack's face.

"Wait a second! That was _you,_ not Mr. Lancer!" Jack realized.

Amorpho nodded. "Phantom and I got hit with one of your devices that shorted out our powers. It was either be stuck as someone everyone was looking for or someone nobody wanted to be around."

Amorpho then morphed into Danny Fenton again and turned to Jazz. "'Scraping your opinion of me. How am I doing so far?'"

Jazz didn't change her expression. "Danny told me about that time."

"Aw…" Amorpho turned back into Danny Phantom. He looked at Danny. "You're no fun."

Danny grinned. "Three things. 1. I know I'm no fun. 2. Can you take us to Clockwork? 3. My name's Danny! Not Billy!"

"But wasn't your name once Invi—" Amorpho started before Danny clamped his hand over his mouth.

"My parents don't know that I'm also Phantom," he whispered. "And for the last time, it's Danny Fenton/Phantom." Luckily his parents didn't hear him.

Danny cleared his throat. "So can you take us to Clockwork?" he asked again.

Amorpho raised a black eyebrow. "I know you're lost, but what makes you think Clockwork will help you?"

Danny smiled. "Clockwork's helped me a few times. Saved me from myself once too."

Maddie and Jack looked confused behind Danny. "From yourself? Mind explaining?"

Amorpho looked just as confused. "Yourself?"

"Yeah, you know. The _thing_ that happened when I went insane and turned evil? Until Clockwork changed time?" Danny said, refusing to say the name.

Amorpho's mouth formed into an "O" as it dawned upon him. "Oh, _HIM._ "

"Yes," Danny said, folding his arms. " _HIM._ You better be glad that you never saw him and remember it. I still have nightmares."

"Danny," Jazz said. "It's not good to draw upon the past. Or future in your case."

Danny ignored her. "So are you going to lead us?"

Amorpho nodded.

* * *

The three humans, one halfa, and one shape shifter approached Clockwork's lair.

Maddie and Jack quickly parked the Spector Speeder and jumped out along with Jazz and Danny. Amorpho landed and shape shifted into his true form.

A black and white blur flew out of the lair and tackled Danny.

"DANNY!" No one could see the girl that said it because of a black cloak. But there were two white boots sticking out from her cape. "I'VE MISSED YOU, CUZ!"

A blue ghost in a purple cloak with a clock in his chest flew out of the lair too. He appeared to be no more than five years old. "Danielle. I told you you would see him soon."

Danielle turned around and Jack and Maddie finally got a good look at her. She was the female version of Danny Phantom. Her snow white hair was tied back in a ponytail with a black hair tie and her bangs hung lazily in her electric green eyes. She wore a half-black, half-white long-sleeved top that showed her midriff. On the arm that had a white sleeve, she wore a black glove. On the arm that had a black sleeve, she wore a white glove. She had on black pants and white boots along with a black hooded cloak.

Dani got off of Danny and let him get up.

"Sorry, Danny," she said, giving him another hug. "I've just really missed you. I haven't seen you since you help stabilize me. Clockwork's a great guardian though. You got lucky."

Danny laughed and hugged her back. Then he went up to the now-adult Clockwork.

Clockwork chuckled. "Yes, Daniel, I will get you and your family home. But first, come inside. I have some human food because of Danielle and you must be hungry."

"Why does Danielle need human food?" Maddie asked. "Do ghosts even eat?"

"Yes, we eat," Amorpho said.

Danielle grinned. "And I need human food because I'm a—wait." She looked up at Danny. "They know, right?"

Danny ruffled her hair but shook his head. "Nope. Even though they've found out like three times. Twice in alternate timelines and once before I changed reality. So don't spill it."

Dani stuck her tongue out at him.

Maddie and Jack looked at each other. What were Danny and Danielle hiding?

The small group walked into Clockwork's lair. Amorpho, Jack, Jazz, and Maddie (who had never been there before) gasped and looked around at all the things around them.

"Now, don't touch anything," Clockwork instructed. "Don't want to get sucked into an alternate timeline, do we?"

Everybody shook their heads.

Danny whispered something in the now-old ghost's ear. Clockwork nodded and motioned for Danielle to follow him and Danny. The trio walked out into a side room.

`Jack and Maddie glanced at each other and secretly followed, Amorpho and Jazz trailing behind them.

They came upon a small room with a Fenton Thermos on a black pedestal with the Danny Phantom symbol on it. A face with fangs was smashed into the front and the same creature had punched both sides from the inside, leaving dents.

Danny, Dani, and Clockwork stood in front of it.

"So, everything's gone okay so far with him?" Danny asked, observing the thermos. His attitude seemed to have changed completely. He seemed calmer and older but was staring at the thermos with fear in his blue eyes.

Clockwork nodded. "I can feel like he'll be escaping soon, though. You better prepare, Daniel."

Danny grinned, cockily. "I know. I've become stronger too. I can use the wail for about a minute in human form—"

"Where the heck have you been practicing that!" Dani nearly yelled. "That can destroy buildings!"

Danny grinned and stuck out his tongue. "I have my places to practice. And I have cryokinesis now." He closed his hand. Maddie and Jack held in gasps as it glowed blue along with his eyes. When he opened his hand a blue crystal sat there. He held out his hand to Dani.

"For me?" Dani asked. "Cool!"

Danny grinned. "And only ghost energy can melt it, so it'll last for a while. Speaking of cryokinesis, do you have your ice powers yet?"

Dani shook her head. "I have a weak ghostly wail though."

Clockwork tapped the cousin's shoulders. They looked at him. He pointed with his staff at the doorway where Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and Amorpho were standing (actually, floating in Amorpho's case).

Danny waved, sheepishly. "Uh, hi?"

Jack walked up to the pedestal. "The thermoses work?" He picked up the thermos.

"Uh, Dad?" Danny said, nervously. "I would be _really_ happy if you could please put that down."

Amorpho looked at Danny. "What ghost is in there, Billy?"

Danny muttered, "It's Danny," under his breath before saying clearly, "Only the most powerful ghost ever in existence."

Amorpho's eyes glazed over in fear as he took a step backwards. "You don't mean…"

"Yes." Danny cleared his throat. "Dan Phantom."

Jazz gasped and took a step back.

Jack looked excited. "Danny Phantom?" he misheard. "Cool! Mads, we got the evil Ghost Boy in this thermos!" He took a step forward.

"DAD/MR. FENTON, NO!" Danny, Dani, Clockwork, Amorpho, and Jazz all yelled.

Too late. Jack tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground, the thermos rolling to the side. Danny could just make out one digital word on the side as it stopped rolling: "RELEASE".

"Oh, no." Danny's face went just about as pale as a halfa's face could go (which is verging on pure white).

An evil laugh filled the room. Smoke snaked out of the Thermos and filled the room. Everyone could just make out a shape in the middle of the smoke.

"I'm back…" a dark voice occupied the room.

Amorpho jumped behind the Fentons. "Hide me!" he squeaked out.

Jazz also jumped behind her parents. Jack and Maddie held hands, terrified. They had just realized something. The voice _was not_ Phantom's. And Phantom was pretty powerful, but he wasn't the most powerful ghost in existence meaning they would probably not escape alive.

Danny, Dani, and Clockwork were the only ones who were not cowering in fear.

"Daniel James Fenton!" Maddie cried. "Come over here!"

Danny looked at them. There was fear, pain, courage, and pride in his eyes. "I can't. This is _my_ fight. I'm the only one strong enough to get rid of him."

Jack and Maddie just stood there gaping. There was authority in his voice that hadn't been there before.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Are you INSANE?"

Danny smiled, sadly. "I've beaten him before and I was fine. Besides a few broken ribs, bones, and lots of painful nightmares. I can do it again."

"You never truly beat me," the voice said again as the smoke cleared. And there floated the most powerful ghost in existence.

He had blood red eyes and flaming white hair with a ponytail. He had a black HAZMAT suit with mostly white sleeves and the Danny Phantom logo on his chest. He wore a white belt and matching white boots. Black gloves were on his hands and a white and black cape adorned his back.

"What is it with bad guys wearing capes?" Dani asked Danny. "I mean, Plasmius and now this dude?"

"So good to see you again Danny, Clockwork, Amorpho, Jazz, some wannabe, _Mom, Dad,_ " Dan spat out.

"Mom and Dad?" Jack and Maddie gasped.

"Don't listen! He's deceitful!" Danny yelled, attempting to keep his secret.

Dan raised an eyebrow. " _I'm_ deceitful?" He asked. "What about _you_? I bet you haven't told them the truth yet!"

"The truth?" Maddie thought aloud.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Well, where do you think you got it from?" he spat back.

Dan chuckled. "This just makes it better because I get to reveal our silly little secret. We'll see how accepting they are then."

Danny growled. "Not your secret anymore, Dan. You _murdered_ your human half."

"HUMAN HALF?" Jack and Maddie said.

"In an alternate timeline, yes," Dan said grinning. "But I can easily make sure I happen again by killing off it again."

"Stay away from my cousin!" Dani growled.

"Cousin?" Dan chuckled again. "I think not. Who are you anyway, wannabe?"

"Dani Phantom with an I," Dani shouted out bravely.

Dan raised an eyebrow at Danny.

"A test clone of Danny Phantom," Danny stated.

"The third Phantom!" Dani cried out triumphantly.

Dan chuckled again. He released his ghostly wail. Dani jumped in front of Danny and released her own ghostly wail, attempting to counter Dan's. Seeing as her wail was new, it was weaker and unable to counter Dan's. She was thrown back hard into a wall.

Dani tumbled down in a bundled of black cloak.

"DANIELLE!" Danny yelled at the top of his lungs.

He ran over to his clone and knelt down. His family, along with Amorpho, Dan, and Clockwork watched. The halfa placed his hand on Dani's face and quickly drew his hand back. It was covered with _red human blood._

He got up and picked Dani up, bridal style. Not even Dan did anything as Danny approached his parents. He handed his mom Danielle and turned to Dan, eyes glowing electric green.

"You just hurt the one person I love just as much as a daughter!" Danny growled. "You. Will. Pay!"

Suddenly a bright white ring appeared at Danny's waist and split, one ring going up, the other going down. His t-shirt and jeans became a back HAZMAT suit with a white belt. His red sneakers changed into white boots and white gloves encased his hands. The ring went up to his face and changed his hair to white. He opened his eyes. They glowed bright green.

Danny Fenton didn't stand there anymore.

Danny Phantom bent down and shot into the air, delivering insanely fast punches to Dan that the older ghost couldn't counter at all. His fiery hair was extinguished with ice. Danny tore his jumpsuit in multiple places at once, cut his cape in half, and left some severe damage. He took out all his aggression on Dan, making him seriously pay.

Eventually, Dan threw the beaten up Dan to the ground, leaving a crater. There was fear in the elder ghost's eyes.

"Never. Hurt. Dani. EVER!" Danny's voice morphed into a ghostly wail. This seemed to be an extremely powerful one. The visible sound waves flew fast, making them look like flames as the hit the ghost.

Dan just stared wide-eyed at the ghost. A bright blue light came out of nowhere and caught the ghost, dragging him back into the battered thermos in Clockwork's hands.

Danny panted, falling to his knees. The ring of light appeared again, this time transforming him into Danny Fenton. Amorpho and Clockwork came up and helped him up. The halfa wrapped his arms around their necks as they helped him walk over to the Fentons.

Maddie and Jack took a step back out of habit. What _was_ Danny? Was that even their boy?

"Danielle," Danny managed to squeak out.

Maddie nodded and laid the halfa girl out on the floor. She gasped as Dani was unrolled from her cape. There wasn't a ghost there anymore.

There was a twelve year old girl with raven hair in a blue sweatshirt and red shorts. Blue sneakers encased her feet. Although her eyes were closed, if they were open, Maddie could swear that they would be icy blue.

Danny weakly reached out a hand to his clone. Clockwork stopped him.

"Daniel, you're too weak to heal her!" he cried out.

"But, if I don't she'll die!" the halfa yelled, his voice echoing in the room.

Clockwork chuckled. "Daniel, I am the Master of Time. She won't die. She'll wake up at twelve thirty-seven p.m. tomorrow."

Danny blinked at his guardian. Then he looked at Danielle. And finally at his family.

Sighing, he picked his clone up. He glanced at the thermos in Clockwork's hand. "Keep that thing under lock and key. I think he's learned his lesson."

* * *

Danielle felt something lick her. She groaned and rolled over. "Five more minutes, Clockwork!" she muttered into the pillow.

Wait. Pillow?

Dani opened her eyes to see a pillow. Didn't she get knocked out in Clockwork's lair?

"Good to see that you're awake, Dani," a familiar voice said.

Dani rolled over to see Danny, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack smiling down at her. Danny was holding a green puppy in his arms.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Maddie asked, taking Dani's hand. "Does your head hurt?"

Dani smiled weakly. "A little. But judging by my healing rate it'll be fine by dinner, Mrs. Fenton."

Jack smiled. "There's no need for the 'Mrs.', Danielle." He handed her a sheet of paper.

Dani stared at it with her blue eyes wide.

 _Certificat of Adoption_

 _Danielle Jamie Fenton_

She looked up at Jack and Maddie. "You're adopting me?" she squeaked out.

They nodded.

She broke out in a grin. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She cried out hugging her new parents.

Danny grinned. "Cool! I got a little sister and a puppy!"

Dani smiled. Everything was back to normal.

Skulker chose that moment to fly through the wall. "Hello, whelp!" He said grinning. "I have once again come for you pelt!"

"PELT!" Maddie and Jack yelled.

"Oh, you're so in for it now, Skulker," Danny said laughing as Maddie and Jack lunged at the hunter.

Dani grinned a bit wider. Well, as normal as normal could get for the Fentons.

* * *

 **Well hope you enjoy!**


End file.
